Talk To Me, Please
by Support Checkered
Summary: [Oneshot 1xR] Heero and Relena are enjoying a simple night on the beach when Relena tries to make conversation. Heero acts like...well, Heero! and stubbornly refuses. R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, _please_.

**A/N: **If you are reading this fic for a good and hearty laugh, it's probably not for you. The humor is basically some ironic ideas and my sarcastic tone of voice while writing it, and since you can't exactly hear my tone, it might not come across to you in the same way. Of course, it quite possibly could, so you never know! Enjoy it none the less!

**Talk to Me...Please**

Relena felt his arm acutely wrap around her shoulders, his usual precise motions were graced with a bit of tenderness and care, as if he was afraid to brake her. Slowly he brought her towards him, and they sat in the awkward position for a while in silence, her head following the rising and falling of his chest while he breathed. Relena tried to remember how exactly they got on the beach, sitting together in peace, watching the waves try to defeat the teasing sand, but the moments before were such a blur to her. All she could recall was Duo's constant nagging to get her outside.

The arm relaxed ever so slightly around her, and the hair on her neck rose from the sensation. She knew she couldn't expect much more from Heero; his displays of affection were rather odd and lacked as many spoken words as possible. She recalled their first kiss, when he hadn't even finished his sentence, or barely started it was a more accurate description.

A sigh escaped her lips as her brain contemplated the confusions of having a relationship dependent upon unspoken understandings. What if they misunderstood each other? People misunderstand each other all the time, and most of the time when they are speaking! Her lips curved into an unconscious frown as she turned these thoughts over in her head.

"Relena," Heero called her name softly, noticing her worry.

"Heero," Relena pulled away from his warm body, and looked square in his eyes. "Can't we talk?"

"Yes," Heero said, almost innocently.

Relena almost laughed at his naivety. "No, Heero," she sighed. "I mean a real talk. A heart to heart, you know what I mean?"

Heero rose an eyebrow.

Laughing to herself, she felt a sudden relief wash over her. She should have known Heero wouldn't just suddenly one day be a normal man and have everything she wanted to hear from him slip easily off his tongue, she knew she'd have to work hard bringing it out. Exactly how she was going to do this, she wasn't sure.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked after many a moment's hesitation.

"You."

"That's a start, now in what context?"

Heero's raised eyebrow seemed to want to tear away and fly into space, which Relena thought the rest of him wanted to do as well. Here she was asking the most unusual man she knew a serious of over used questions.

"Ok then," Relena switched tactics. "Yes or no question might work. So, are you thinking about me in a good light?"

"Hn."

It was then that Relena realized how stupid yes or no questions were, Heero would only answer with "hn," and whether or not it meant yes or no was for only him to know. Still, she had him talking. Sort of. So she continued.

"Thinking about the future?"

"Hn."

"Thinking about _our_ future?"

"Hn."

"And what future would that be?"

A glint of amusement almost became known in Heero's eyes.

"How do you know I said yes?"

"Trust me, I know."

"No you don't."

Relena then realized he was just playing with her. Was that possible? Then again, this _was_ strange of Heero, but everything about him was strange.

"Alright then, I've gave it my best shot. It's your turn to talk," she straightened herself as she said this, trying to look serious and diplomatic. It always worked at work. Who knows!

"I don't feel much like talking," Heero turned away and looked back over the horizon as if there was something vaguely humorous that he'd rather pay attention too.

"Heero, I want to talk, I _need_ to talk," Relena pouted, adding an instinctive, "please" to help her chances.

"Then talk," he said plainly, completely ignoring the power of the "p" word.

"Heero Yuy!" Relena's anger boiled. This man was stretching her too far. "How can you expect me to live like this? I never know what's going on with you, you rarely ever cue me in on your intentions, you need to tell me something, _anything!_ I need to know what's going on in the mind of 'the perfect soldier'" She mockingly saluted as she said that last part, hitting Heero's invisible nerve.

In one fell swoop he pushed her down on the soft sand, holding his body only inches above her. The sudden heat sent a harsh chill down Relena's spine, her brain slowly working out just what had happened. She expected Heero to scope down and kiss her, but he didn't. He stayed hoisted above her, looking deeply into her eyes, as if studying her very being.

"I love you," he whispered. The words were so faint Relena almost dismissed them as the far off sounds of the waves. "Is that enough?"

Relena's utter shock prevented her from replying immediately. Her hesitation caused a tinge of worry in Heero, though he did not show it in his face. For a brief millisecond he wondered if he had said something wrong, and if he had, he didn't know what part of his little speach he actually said wrong.

Once her brain had a jump, she remembered exactly where she was, and why Heero was glaring at her quizzically. She forced her lips to move, but no words came out.

"This is ironic," she finally squeaked. "You say something, and I'm at a loss for words."

"Then just let me kiss you already," Heero uttered. He meant for it to sound a lot nicer then it came out.

Relena barely managed a faint nod as Heero at long last dropped his head onto hers, placing soft kisses on her eager lips. After a few more kisses, Heero pushed himself over hear again, sensing she wanted to say something, feeling only the slightest bit annoyed.

"You're not gonna pull any of that 'but I'm not worthy, I'm the perfect soldier' crap are you?" Relena inquired a little out of place.

Heero's eyebrow got ready for lift off again, but was met with a disappointing "failure to launch" as he swooped down and kissed her again. He inwardly wondered where she got such a absurd and random idea like that, but the thought was pushed out of his mind as he soon fell victim the the pure bliss he was experiencing.

fin

**A/N:** Like it? Lump it? Please drop a review! Don't be a Heero and succumb to the power of please! (pun not intended)


End file.
